


【Ｐｓｙｃｈｅｄｅｌｉｃ】

by iLucifxr



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLucifxr/pseuds/iLucifxr
Summary: ▹ ❝ If you do this, if you kill him now then there won't be any hope for you left. ❞"My hope died a long time ago.❞ ◁▹ ❝ You know what you are... what you're made of. War is in your blood. Don't fight it. You didn't kill for your country. You killed for yourself. God's never gonna make that go away. When you're pushed, killing's as easy as breathing. ❞ ◁▹ ❝ It ain't about how hard you hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done! ❞ ◁▹ ❝ Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars. ❞ ◁▹- Warning, the following story will contain:▹- Child Abuse,▹- Murder,▹- Possible Sexual Assault,▹- Child Soldiers,▹- Adult Language,▹- Adult/Dark Humour.You have been warned in advance, if this has any triggers for yourself, do not read or proceed with caution.◁▹I do not own Marvel, I only own the main characters who have "(OC)" at the end of their names. All other Marvel characters are the property of Marvel (obviously)◁





	1. Story Cover & Prologue

**Welcome to**

**【Ｐｓｙｃｈｅｄｅｌｉｃ】**

**This right here is a revamped version of my previous story, "Monochrome" within which I just lost all inspiration for right up until I came up with a brand new plot for it, just with some big differences. Just as a little warning: my updates can range from quick to a while, depending on how swamped I am with uni work and just overall life. I am hoping to get quite into this story, and I'm looking forward to continuing it.**

**Well, that's enough for an opening, right? Let's get started with the Prologue!**

* * *

In this life, you'll often find that things are never what they truly seem to be.

For the grand city of New York, they discovered this first hand after the god of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson, originally thought to be just another myth brought about an alien invasion using the race known as the "Chitauri" to wreak havoc on the world. Chaos and terror reigned across New York as many lives were lost within the two days that Loki resided on Earth.

Thankfully, a group of extraordinary individuals stood up to the god, each having talents of their own and after working together by fighting tirelessly against the enemy, they were able to not just beat the god of Mischief but thanks to the valiant efforts of Iron Man- a genius inventor who managed to create his first armor from scraps of metal in the desert, who sent a large bomb right into the spaceship of the Chitauri through a portal into space, the invaders were sent back to their own world.

After this chaotic event, the world itself had been introduced to a world unknown to its own, and as a result individuals all over the globe rose and began to dedicate their lives in order to protect the world from events just like the attack on New York. These individuals, many were just simple humans who had experience with many things ranging from technology to combat, science to literature and mechanics to even sorcery. although, there were also a sub-species of humans who, unlike the average human, possessed certain... differences that enabled them to enact feats otherwise unable to be achieved.

These people are known as;

Inhumans.

Advanced senses, accelerated speed, superhuman strength, even acidic spit for one individual... Each Inhuman has a different ability which they can use to not just their own benefits but to the benefits of others. However, just as there are Inhumans who use their powers for good; to help those in danger or simply hide them and go about their normal daily routines, there are those who use their powers for bad; robberies, murders, trafficking, terrorism, they've done it all.

Although, the Inhumans regularly use their powers on a day to day basis, their presence in society is still largely unknown. to the public, Inhumans only exist in daytime television.

Oh, if only they knew the truth.

Now you see, despite the Inhumans being unknown to the public, they aren't just left to run amok unsupervised. There happens to be a world government organisation made to combat the darkness within America- started all the way back just after World War II, when the criminal organisation known as "HYDRA" had been formed by those determined to create weapons in order to take over the world.

I know, original, right?

Anyway, the Inhumans are inspected and if deemed as not a threat to the public, they are left alone to live a normal life- while being monitored by the organisation known as "S.H.I.E.L.D"

Ah, yes. S.H.I.E.L.D, being the acronym for the "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division", had been founded to protect the United States from all possible threats. S.H.I.E.L.D. is run by the 'Director' Nick Fury and the World Security Council. S.H.I.E.L.D. has had to deal with the significant rise in enhanced individuals, dangerous advanced technology, and alien contact which in return has led to them becoming known as probably the greatest military organisation within the world. 

Think of them as similar to the FBI, only instead they tend to deal with alien invasions and the more abnormal attacks and incidents rather than the local serial killers and kidnappings.

As of right now, there are S.H.I.E.L.D agents all over the globe, working within teams and units or flying solo to complete their missions and return home to rest up and then fight another day.

Speaking of teams, there happens to be a rather well known team throughout S.H.I.E.L.D, a team of 6 individuals who- aren't all human, or even Inhuman, and yet they all have different talents and tricks which allow them to complete even the most dangerous of missions. These individuals who have worked closely with the Avengers themselves, these individuals who have fought against trained assassins and HYDRA operatives alike, these individuals who have survived the worst of conditions in the past. These individuals are known as;

"Psychedelic Zero"

* * *

**I really do hope you enjoy this story. Expect the first official chapter to be introduced within the next... today-3 days.**

**Now, here's a glimpse of the Book cover I created for the story (it was originally going to be on Wattpad but I prefer this format over the one Wattpad uses)**


	2. Chapter One - Introducing; Selena Sterling

_**July 15th, 1995.  
HYDRA Headquarters  
Location: Unknown**_

_Bringing a child into the world should be the best moment within a woman's_ _life. It should be magical, it should be wonderful, it should be amazing. All of those young women who can't wait to start a family with the love of their lives, destined to have a happily ever after with the man of their dreams and a bundle of pure joy born out of security and love never having to worry about going without. Giving birth should be special._

_Unfortunately, dreams from the past aren't always our realities._

_"One more push!"_

_"It's nearly here!"_

_"I can see the head!"_

_"Push, girl!"_

_A young woman with tired eyes, no older than the legal age of consent, let out a shrill cry as tears of pain leaked from her crystalline silver orbs while doctors and scientists scurried around her in order to prepare for the arrival of the newest babe in their clutches. Laying on an old cot within a cold, metallic room, she clutched the thin blankets between her petite fingers and clenched her toes as another ripple of pure heat flowed through her body._

_Vaguely, she could feel warm liquid flowing down her parted thighs as the already uncomfortable stretch between her legs increased to an almost agonizing sensation and yet despite all of the pain she was feeling, despite the fear washing over her heart, she knew only one thing right in this moment._

_Oh, how she wanted her baby to be safe._

_A mother’s natural wish should be for their child to live a long, happy, healthy life._

_Sobbing in despair, all this young woman could feel right now was dread as her daughter laid quietly in the arms of one of the scientists, a pair of startling dual coloured eyes shone towards her._

_A pair of molten hazel and platinum silver._

* * *

_**July 18, 2013  
**_ _**The Playground, Location Classified**_

_Fwip!_

_Swoosh!_

_Smack!_

A feminine groan could be heard echoing throughout the training room inside S.H.I.E.L.D's Playground facility as a young woman took a staggering step backwards before moving her arms into an 'X' position in front of her, using her arms to block another oncoming punch. Dodging the oncoming series of punches, she managed to catch his fist and grabbed a hold of his arm before using her superior strength to flip him over her shoulder. 

Watching as he was flipped, she let out a 'tch' of annoyance as his feet firmly hit the ground and using his own weight, forced her up into the air by manipulating the grip she had on his forearm into something he could take advantage of. Grabbing onto the leather belt around her waist, the male swung her around and she was forced to let go of his arm, sending her flying towards the other side of the room as a result.

Rolling her body around while in the air, she was able to land in a crouch and just about able to prevent herself from leaving the marked zone surrounding them.

Standing up and running back towards the male figure, she let out a breath of air as she let loose a combination of kicks and punches, flipping and twisting her body as if she was a trained, professional acrobat who also partook in obvious parkour training. 

Refusing to relent, the opposing duo continued with kick after kick, punch after punch, block after block until eventually, the young woman managed to gain the upper hand by grabbing onto the males outstretched arm and once again, managed to flip him over- this time twisting his body as he descended so he'd land on his stomach instead of his back so he'd be unable to catch himself in time.

As soon as his chest hit the floor, she tightened her grip on his arm and twisted it behind his back, kneeling down on his back and preventing him from getting up. 

After pinning him down she tagged him with a rubber knife to the chest, leaving an illuminating pink mark on his torso to indicate that he was now 'dead' and unable to continue fighting.

_Bzz!_

At the buzzing of the bell from the observation room, the young woman climbed up off of the exhausted male underneath her and took a deep breath as she stood up. Walking over towards the bench in the corner of the room, she reached forward and grabbed a silver water bottle and took three large gulps of water before letting out a sigh and sitting down, wrapping a grey towel around her neck and leaning backwards.

_"Winner: Selena Sterling!"_

Letting out a quiet laugh as the automatic voice of the announcer for the match finally sounded off, the newly identified 'Selena' stood up and began to stretch, working on releasing the tension within her body so that she wouldn't seize up later on.

"That was a good match, Sterling."

Looking up, Selena made direct eye contact with the agent in front of her and simply nodded along with a "Yeah, good fight." before going back to finishing her stretches.

All while hearing the irritated scoff as her opponent marched off with a quiet "Should've known better by now."

Sighing quietly, she stopped stretching and moved over towards her bag, placing her bottle and her towel inside of it and picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder as she began to walk towards the exit, intent on reaching her private quarters and taking a nice, relaxing shower to clean off the sweat and slight blood her match accumulated on her person. Running her hand through her sweat-slicked wavy auburn shoulder-length locks, she let out a silent grimace at the feeling of liquid droplets running over her neck and down her back. 

Walking down the dark hallways of the Playground, Selena couldn't help but appreciate the silent bliss that echoed throughout the dark red brick walls. Speeding up from a slow walk to a slightly faster sprint, she wanted to get to her room and take a shower as quickly as she could, before her teams next mission briefing started. 

At least, that was until she tripped over one of the carpets and landed face first on the wooden floorboards.

It's hard to believe it, but this clumsy, socially awkward introvert actually happened to be quite a strong and capable leader of what is probably one of the strongest teams throughout S.H.I.E.L.D.

If you had asked any agent of S.H.I.E.L.D- before they were overrun by HYDRA that is, what they thought of the team 'Psychedelic Zero', you'd get a vast list of different descriptions;

Reckless.

Violent.

Amazing.

Weird.

Strong.

Incredible.

Psychedelic Zero is a team composed of 6 individuals who each have an extraordinary power, each person having an ability which comes into play often and allows them an advantage over any mission they partake in. These people are far above any other agent within the organisation, barring a few people who they personally know and get along with quite well.

Although, S.H.I.E.L.D is quite small now, what with the uprising and all that jazz.

Yeah... they didn't have a lot to work with anymore.

Damn it.

As of right now, the remaining members of S.H.I.E.L.D were minor. Very minor. 

After HYDRA came out of the waterworks and took over everything, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D who weren't secretly HYDRA operatives undercover had to flee and go underground, either taking up back end jobs like becoming mercenaries or wiping their existence clean while coming out with a brand new identity, all in an attempt to stay alive.

Those agents who remained loyal to the cause, they banded together and traveled far and wide all so they could find the 'Playground' a classified facility owned by Nick Fury himself before he passed the reins of Director to Agent Philip Coulson.

Because of the lack of agents and equipment, things became a lot harder for S.H.I.E.L.D to handle on it's own which meant that the danger risk of each mission grew higher and higher.

That's where Psychedelic Zero comes into the mix;

Gwendolyn Sparks, more commonly known by her nickname as "Gwen" and by her alias as 'Black Dynamo.' Gwen is the engineer of the team, with her skill set being within Electrical engineering. Rather than going to the S.H.I.E.L.D academy, Gwen instead spent her time studying the application of electricity, electronics and electromagnetism which allowed her to become one of the most important key pieces in S.H.I.E.L.D's resurrection. While jamming out in the labs to AJR and whatever new albums they release, she does everything from fixing equipment they happen to break to inventing new technology to help them on their missions. Of course, she tags along with them on said missions a lot of the time and helps them out a bunch with her Electrokinesis abilities. Ironic considering she's Psychedelic's beloved tech nerd.

Then we have Raven Víðarrsdottir. A mouthful, I know. She's one of the two Asgardians they have on the team, and quite possibly the edgiest non-human Selena has ever met. That's not even including her abilities to manipulate the blood of not just herself but others. Considered an outcast in Asgard because of aforementioned powers, Raven grew up rather isolated, that is until she came to earth and was inducted into S.H.I.E.L.D- albeit, with a lot of begging. A warrior through and through, Raven's always seen on the front lines in a battle. The bloodier the better, she says (although whether that's due to her powers or just her overall angst is a wonder.)

Speaking of Asgardians, Hecate Persesdottir is yet another legend within Norse Mythology. Yet another magic-related outcast within Asgard, Hecate as a result tends to prefer being alone to large crowds, barring the few agents she's developed a bond with over her years of being an agent. Actually, now that being an agent has been mentioned previously, she's yet another being that had to be haggled into joining since her ability to manipulate the darkness and all of its properties were deemed as handy. Rather than a front line brawler, Hecate acts as the tactician of the team, helping come up with a majority of the ways they could complete a mission due to her immense intellect. All those books she practically devoured came in handy, huh?

Odysseya “Oddie” Odaline. Alias: Misfit. A rather solitary being from Odeon, otherwise unknown as the 'world within the Clouds' but in actual fact, is an entirely different universe altogether. With there being a few areas within the clouds where a portal opens up and links Odeon to Earth, Oddie travels between the two worlds whenever she feels like it. Despite being more so a consultant than a front line fighter, she is still considered an important part of the team. Sometimes S.H.I.E.L.D recruits her for damage control, helping them rebuild whatever has been broken during missions whether it's technology that not even Gwen can fix, or buildings that have collapsed, Oddie's reversal magic comes in handy quite a lot. Although she does have to be careful with her temper, lest she reverses someone back to the point of before conception. (It might have happened once or twice. Maybe five times. In her defense though, they were HYDRA and they DID attempt to kill her.)

Nymphaea “Nymphie” Žubora, or 'Sprite' as per her title within S.H.I.E.L.D. Born within the realm of Alfheim, Nymphie is an Ice Elf with a rather exotic appearance. When on missions or alone with her team and the few other people she trusts, she retains her true appearance of smooth sky-blue skin and her silky shoulder length Prussian blue hair. When out in public, however, she uses her water manipulation to coat her body in a thin yet strong illusion, manipulating the light within the water to give her blonde hair and Caucasian skin. Nymphie is a classic case of "Bubbly and sweet with a heart of pure gold" since she's kind, caring, gentle, supportive and sensitive. She's practically a walking sugarcane. She also makes for an amazing healer too.

And now, here we are with the leader and namesake of the team. Selena Sterling, AKA: "Psyche." Selena is without a doubt, an exceptional agent and definitely one of the strongest inhumans in the world to-date. She's rough, tough and always ready for a fight. Out of everyone in the Playhouse, Selena has the potential to not just be the best agent of them all, but she's also been said to have the potential to become the director of S.H.I.E.L.D one day. Although, that isn't what she wants, exactly. Sitting behind a desk instead of being front and center in the chaos? No thanks, not her style. You see, Selena has already been through so much in her 22 years of life that she can not physically be near people who she doesn't have a close bond with. Her team is her family, and after everything she's done in the past- before she joined S.H.I.E.L.D, before she learnt how to be human: it's a miracle she's still here. Anyone else would have offed themselves long before now.

That's just a testament to how strong she is. 

Or stubborn, that works too.

Speaking of Selena, it seems that she's already reached her quarters and freshened up, if her now still slightly-damp auburn locks and her fresh new outfit are anything to go by. Wearing a pair of skinny leather jeans along with her sleeveless black turtleneck crop top and her dark grey high-cut, high-collar leather jerkin, Selena had just pulled on her fingerless leather grey gloves and finished tying the laces on her black high-heeled leather boots when a knock resounded through her room, from her wooden door. 

Selena called out with a "It's open!" only for a rather pretty blue-skinned woman to appear through the doorway, a smile beaming bright enough to blind any normal human.

"The director wants to see us in 5 minutes, Selena!" 

Looking up at the blue beauty, Selena gave the older (by a thousand years, technically) woman a small smile as she stood up and walked over to her teammate, reaching up and giving Nymphie a light pat to the shoulder as she walked past her. Despite being the leader of the team, you see, Selena happens to be the youngest as well as the shortest.

Curse her genes.

"Alright, I guess we better head off then."

As they both made their way towards the Director's office, they were certainly a sight to behold to the agents around them. One of them being blue, and the other being infamous throughout the heroing world for being the best of the best, said to be stronger than even Black Widow and Captain America themselves. 

You see, Selena might be incredibly strong and her presence itself might command respect from those around her, but she's also immensely disliked by those she works with- her team and a select few not included, for her less than friendly tendencies. The way she fights others without relenting, the way she argues over the littlest of things, the way she takes over a majority of missions and the way she's not afraid to use her rank to get what she needs from others are all key factors. Although, it's also down to petty jealousy. Selena was picked to lead her own team and she has the highest level within the base right behind the Director and Agent May, despite being the youngest in the base and being there not nearly as long as many of the other higher level agents.

She's volatile, cocky, manipulative and mischievous to a fault. If it wasn't for the fact she was one of Nick Fury and the current Director's favorites, as well as one of the agents with the highest success rates on missions, she'd most likely have been kicked from the organisation a long time ago.

Or be locked up for murder.

Despite all of her negative traits, however, she also has many positive aspects to her personality.

She's smart, maybe not in the classical sense where she went to school, learnt all of the subjects and earned degrees and diplomas, but she knows a wide range of things from battle tactics to how to effectively kill another life form. Throughout her childhood, Selena was forced to learn so many different things about the darker side of humanity. As a result, she's one of the worst agents you want to get into a scrap with- she won't hesitate to take you out if she deems it necessary.

She's incredibly brave, willing to take on the type of missions no sane human being would even consider accepting. She's the kind of person who will stand up to anyone and everyone if she believes they're not up to her moralistic standards, regardless of how big they are and how strong they might be. I mean, yeah, the fact she's not afraid to voice her opinions tends to get her into more trouble than it's worth, but hey, we all need a hobby, right? Her's just happens to be pissing off the wrong people.

Speaking of the wrong people, despite the way Selena grew up, she's developed a very strong sense of morality- abusers, traitors, thieves, rapists, alien invaders, it doesn't matter. If she finds you committing a wrong, she will not hold back when it comes to apprehending them. Although, all of these positive traits are great, the best part about her has to be her ability to love.

You'd think that after a childhood full of darkness and despair, she'd have issues with emoting- and she does, she's nowhere near the cuddly, hand-holding warmth-sharing type of person, and yet she feels things on a level so deep that not even a mother can compete with. Her love for her friends, her team, her _family_ is the entire reason she's survived this long. Before she joined S.H.I.E.L.D, before she met the Psychedelic team, she felt nothing, she lived with nothing,

She _was_ nothing.

After joining S.H.I.E.L.D she began to develop, she began to grow and she began to expand not just her knowledge, but her heart. She began to discover just what it felt to belong to something important, to feel safe and to experience love. She began to understand just what it meant to not just survive, but to live. Her love for her team might not be displayed through hugs and kisses and emotional fits of crying during sad movies, but she expresses it in other ways.

It's in the ways she forces Gwen to eat between her inventing binges.

It's in the way she reminds Hecate to sleep between reading the dozen books per break.

It's in the way she sits with Nymphie and listens to all of her insecurities that she hides behind her sunshine smile. 

It's in the way she helps Raven with developing new techniques to manipulate her blood. 

It's in the way she manages to keep everyone away from Oddie when her senses overload and she can't handle being near other people.

It's in the way she's so incredibly over-protective over them that she'd willingly sacrifice her own health and safety as long as it meant that they'd have a fighting chance to survive, or they way she'd simply sit with them when they needed someone to rant to, to cry to, to shout at. It's in the way she completely disregards protocol when she so much as thinks that any one of her team might be in danger.

Selena might not seem like she cares about other people, but that's the farthest from the truth you can get- right next to someone saying that the sky is green or that babies come from storks, or something.

In truth, Selena's the person that feels the most. So much so, that at times she wishes she could just feel nothing.

Sometimes, she wishes she could go back to just, being nothing.

But, that's a story for another time.

Anyway, back onto the current topic of the story- 

Currently, laying on the cold, wooden floors of the Playground happened to be Selena, a fearsome and highly skilled inhuman.

_'Why is it always me? Just for once, why couldn't it have been like, I don't know, Atkins? I'd pay to see that dick nugget fall over. Possibly into a pit of lava. Or maybe fire ants, I hear those are painful. Damn, I hate that son of a- hold on, is someone talking to me? It sounds like-'_

"Oh my god, are you okay?! Can you hear me, are you hurt anywhere?" 

Pushing herself up into a kneeling position, she blew her auburn locks out of her face with a huff as she just say there on the floor, with Nymphie looking down at her and fluttering about in shock, a stuttering mess as she went about her typical worrywart panicking.

Rolling her eyes in mild amusement, Selena picked herself up off of the floor and let out a huff of laughter as the other woman began to calm down, the only indication of her current panicked state being the slight tremor in her hands and her bottom lip.

_'Ah, so that's what the noise is. Damn, she's almost as bad as Raven...'_

"Alright, Nymph, cool it with the mama-meltdown, you're literally sounding like Raven but with a hell of a lot more tears and a shit ton of less swearing."

Dusting herself off, Selena let out a small chuckle as she looked up and saw Nymphie's scandalized face. 

_'She looks like she's swallowed a lemon'_

"You look like you've swallowed a lemon, Nymph. C'mon, you know it's true. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't broken out into hives by now."

_'Do Ice Elves even do that?'_

"Can I even do that? I've felt chills, sure, but I never get the bumps... maybe my skin prevents me from feeling human conditions?"

Blinking up at the taller agent, Selena couldn't help but wonder if she'd activated her powers unconsciously. Looking towards the window quickly, she let out a small, practically silent huff when she saw her eyes were their normal colouring.

No powers activated, right.

So it looks like she's just becoming predictable then.

Joy.

Resisting the urge to sigh out loud as a pair of doe-eyed blue orbs blinked rapidly while their owner chattered on and on, Selena did however roll her eyes and grab onto Nymphie's arm, marching forward and dragging her along as they were now, officially, late to meet the Director.

My god, they better hope he was in a good mood.

Selena didn't feel like being demoted.

* * *

**Well. That's it for this chapter.**

**I don't actually have much to say other than I hope you liked it and will consider giving the story a chance. I'm not really writing it for other people, it's just something I'm doing when I have the time and I feel like writing.**

**Like I said in the previous chapter, my uploading is sporadic- there isn't a set date when I upload. It's just when I have the time to write and finish chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope y'all like it.**


End file.
